One Day
by saddlegal6593
Summary: it only takes one day to fall in love. One single event and one single day of convincing. SAKE.
1. Chapter 1

One Day

Samantha Forster stood outside in the ranch yard, wearing cutoff jean shorts and a black t-shirt and a looking out at the sunset. School was over for the year, next year she would be a junior in high school. Tonight Gram was having a barbeque with some of the neighboring ranches, in celebration for the summer. The Elys and the Kenworthys were both coming over and they were having a bonfire and food.

There were noises behind her and she turned around to see four teenage boys on horses galloping towards her. Mr and Mrs Ely came trotting up to the ranch a few moments later.

"Hey Sam." Said Bryan, trotting up to her and winking.

"Whats up?" Asked Sam.

"Hey Sammy," the other cowboys mimicked, gracefully jumping off their horses' backs.

Jake, the youngest brother had been Sam's best friend for her whole life. He greeted her with a "Hey Brat." Then he walked away and let Witch into the paddock. Five minutes later, the Kenworthys rode up in the same fashion. Jen took care of her horse Silly, and skipped over to Sam, who was trying to set up a table of food on the porch, buffett style.

Everyone helped themselves to food and sat around the fire. All the teenagers sat on one side, talking.

"So Sammy, got a boyfriend yet?" Said Bryan, leaning towards her.

"Naw," Said Sam.

"Oh? S'that so?" Said Nate and Bryan.

"That doesn't mean the spot is open though." Said Jen, cutting in.

"Getting Jealous Jennifer?" Asked Nate.

"No, just telling you that you don't have a chance." Said Jen.

Nate frowned. "I think I know someone who does though." He glanced at Jake and everyone followed his look. Sam pretended not to notice and looked down at her pasta salad with a smile on her face. Everyone had been teasing Jake and Sam since last Christmas when they went for a walk to the river together. Sam didn't feel anything towards Jake and she didn't think he felt anything towards her, but who knew?

Jen turned to Jake and asked what that was about. "I don't know Jennifer," he said. "Why don't you ask Sam?" Jen and Jake argued for the rest of the meal and still while they cleaned up.

"Oh my god, will the two of you just shut up!?" Sam yelled after the adults had gone into the living room to watch something and talk. All the teens sat in front of the bonfire now. Right when Sam yelled this, everyone got quiet and the only thing they heard was the crackling of the fire.

"Woah there Sammy, special time of the month?" Said Bryan.

Sam aimed a kick at Bryan's crotch and missed, Bryan grabbed her leg while it was in mid air, losing her balance, she fell of the log she was sitting on and started to fall back. Sam closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall. Out of nowhere though, a pair of strong hands took hold of her waist and pulled her up. Sam slowly opened one eye then the other to find herself face to face with Jake, who's hands were still on her waist.

"Hello Jake."She said smiling. "Thank you for catching me, may you let go now?"

He dropped his hands and sat back down. Sam also sat down next to him, and looked around at the rest of the people sniggering at them.

"Lets play dare." Said Bryan. "its truth or dare without the dare."

"We guessed that." Said Sam.

"Ok, I'm going first." Said Nate. " Jen dare or dare." He said.

"Nate just dare me to do something, don't be an idiot about it." Jen said.

"Ok, ok jeez that hay bale."

"Wha…?" said Sam and Jen.

"You said dare you to do something, I dare you to do that hay bale," he pointed to a bale of hay on the floor of the barn. The Brothers all sniggered.

"Eww seriously."

"Fine, fine I dare you to switch clothes with Bryan." Said Nate.

"Um." Said Jen. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, and a halter top. Bryan was wearing a t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Go on," said Nate.

Jen and Bryan got up and walked into the tack room. Everyone else stared at the barn, waiting. First Jen walked out. She looked funny, because everything was about six sizes too big for her. Then Bryan walked out. He looked ridiculous. Everyone laughed hysterically as they sat down.

"Ok, Sam, I dare you to sit on jakes lap." Said Jen. Sam stopped laughing and shot Jen a look of hatred. She glanced at Jake who snorted with laughter, and opened his arms, petting his legs.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat down quickly on his lap. She felt his hands slide around her waist and tensed. "Chill." Said Jake, and she slowly relaxed.

"Nate, I dare you to dunk your head under the water trough." Said Sam. Nate frowned at her but stood up anyway. He walked into the darkness and a moment later they all heard a yell, as his head came up from the cold water.

He returned to the group and pointed at Sam, "You will pay for that. Jake I dare you to kiss her." Nate exclaimed in triumph. Everyone froze. "Are you out of your mind, are you kidding, hes like my brother, are you nuts?!" The same strong hand that caught her suddenly took her jaw and turned it, he leaned over her and slowly began kissing her, moving his hand to her lower back, then sitting up to look at her reaction.

Should I continue? Was it ok? Any suggestions? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

When everyone had left the cookout, Sam helped Gram clean up. After that she went out to feed the horses.

"Hey buddy," she said to Ace, as he munched on hay in the paddock.

He turned to her and stuck his nose in her shoulder. She gave him a quick hug and tip toed inside.

In the middle of the night Sam heard a tapping on her window. She got up and looked out the window and saw Jake standing there holding Witch's reins in his right hand, a small pebble held up in his left hand. He motioned for her to be quiet and come down stairs to him. She pulled her flip-flops on and made her way downstairs.

When she got to him he smiled shyly.

"Why couldn't you have waited till tomorrow during the day to smile?" said Sam.

"I just wanted to see you and tell you something."

"I'm listening." Sam said.

"Do you mind if we talk about this somewhere else…" Jake began, heading for the paddock where Ace was tied all saddled.

"Ha-ha, a midnight ride." Sam chuckled, and got her boots from inside the front door.

She and Jake mounted their horses and took off at a gallop once they crossed the bridge.

They slowed down to a walk when they got away from the house.

"Sam…I like you, a lot." He said, pulling Witch in front of Ace to stop her from riding on.

Sam looked at Jake and made eye contact with his big brown eyes. Mustang eyes, she throught.

"And for the past few months you have just been driving me nuts." He continued, without hesitation. "One day I try to tell myself you like me back, and I see the signs but then the next day I don't know what to think. Every time I see you part of me goes crazy because I want you more then I've ever wanted anyone."

Sam sat still, not saying anything.

"I just want to know how you feel, Sam." He said, riding up next to her so his face was two feet from hers.

"I-" she halted Ace to face him, "I love you like a brother, Jake."

"Yeah." He said, but a wolf howling somewhere interrupted him. Ace and Witch threw their heads up and Ace gave a buck. Sam calmed him down, but Jake still reached over to take the reins.

"We have to go back, I never should have brought you out here, you could get hurt. And he took off on Witch at full speed gallop and only stopped when they got to river bend to make sure Sam was safe. Without saying anything after Sam got off Ace, Jake took off again.

"Fuck." Sam kicked a hay bale. "How could I be so stupid? Fuck. Fuck, FUCK!"


End file.
